leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana
| colors=yes | eyes=Red | hair=Red | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | numpkmncaught= | game=yes | generation= , , | games=Gold, Silver, , FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, | leader=no | type=no | elite=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Rocket| teamrank=Executive| brain=no | anime=no | }} Ariana (Japanese: アテナ Athena) is one of the Team Rocket s introduced in . She was not given an official name until . In the games An unnamed female who may be Ariana appears in in the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island. After the player defeats her, she seems to understand their motivations for opposing Team Rocket and flips a switch to redirect the spin tiles nearby to give the player easier access back from the warehouse entrance. Three years later, Ariana is the only female in the reborn Team Rocket in Johto. She appears to be Archer's second-in-command, although upon first challenging the player, she calls herself the interim boss of Team Rocket in place of Giovanni. The player battles her twice, first in the Team Rocket HQ, in a Double Battle with a on her side and Lance on the player's side (in Generation II, the player battles her alone), and again in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, where she is the last challenge before Archer. When defeated in the Team Rocket HQ, she notes that the player is strong enough to become an Executive if they joined Team Rocket, and after being beaten in the Radio Tower admits that she admires the player's power. Ariana also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2. She is the second-to-last member of a group of Team Rocket members who bar the player's progress to the Mahogany Gym after they've defeated Jasmine. Her Pokémon mainly specialize in using and . She also appears in the Challenge Cup during Round 2, participating in the Poké Ball and Ultra Ball divisions of the tournament. Pokémon First battle 1800 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Team Rocket HQ |locationname=Team Rocket's Hideout |pokemon=3 }}| | | Second battle 2304 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3 }}| | | 1728 |class=Team Rocket |name=Admin |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=3 }}| | | First battle 2960 |class=Executive |class2=Team Rocket |name=Ariana |name2=Grunt |game=HGSS |location=Team Rocket HQ |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=2 }}| | | |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Second battle 2560 |class=Executive |name=Ariana |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=3 }}| | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 | | | | | | Round 2 | | | | | | Quotes Team Rocket HQ * Before battle :"Hold it right there! We can't have a brat like you on the loose. It's harmful to Team Rocket's pride, you see. However strong you may be, you can't take both of us at the same time. Sorry, baby. Now get ready to be thrashed." :"What? You had an accomplice? Where is your sense of honor? As the interim boss in place of Giovanni, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket!" * Being defeated :"Tch, you really are strong. It's too bad. If you were to join Team Rocket, you could become an Executive." * After being defeated :"…This hideout is done for… But that's fine. The broadcast experiment was a total success. It doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now. We have much bigger plans. You'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough. Enjoy yourself while you can… Fufufufu…" Goldenrod Radio Tower * Before battle :"Remember me from the Hideout in Mahogany Town? I lost then, but I won't this time." * Being defeated :"This can't be happening! I fought hard, but I still lost…" * If talked to after battle :", isn't it? A brat like you won't appreciate the magnificence of Team Rocket. That's too bad. I really admire your power." Rocket Warehouse * Before battle :"I don't know or care if what I'm doing is right or wrong... I just put my faith in Giovanni and do as I am told." * Being defeated :"I... I'm shattered..." * After being defeated : :"I've made it so you can come back in through there. Why don't you go get rested and refreshed for what lies ahead? The Admin after me outranks me thoroughly as a Trainer. You'd better steel yourself for one harsh challenge." Team Rocket HQ * Before battle :"Hold it right there!" :"We can't let a brat like you do as you please forever. It'll hurt Team Rocket's pride over and over again. Making it lessen, you see. …So, it's time to finish you. However strong you may be, if the two of us fight at the same time, you'll have no chance of winning. Don't you agree? Hee hee hee! Sorry, baby. Now, get ready to be thrashed." :"What? You had an accomplice? Where is your sense of dignity? As interim boss in the place of Giovanni, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket!" * Being defeated :"Tch, you really are strong. It's too bad. If you were to join Team Rocket, you could become an Executive." * After being defeated :"But that's fine. The broadcast experiment was a total success. It doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now. We have much bigger plans. You'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough. Enjoy yourself while you can… Hee hee hee…." Goldenrod Radio Tower * Before battle :"Hey, you… Remember me from the hideout in Mahogany Town? This time… Hee hee hee. This time… it looks like you're really all alone. All alone… So it should be quite easy. Bring it! Let's finish this!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" * Last Pokémon low on health :"Wh… Wha… Why are you so strong?!" * Being defeated :"Aaaieeeee! This can't be happening! I fought hard, but I still lost…" * After being defeated :"What a waste… not to use your strength to do bad things! Feh… People like you will never in a million years understand our brilliance! It's too bad… I've really come to respect your strength." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"So it's you! You're the little brat who's been wandering around here." :"Your trip ends here. I'm going to take you down!" :"Hmph! Your sharp gaze makes you seem at least a little competent." :"I pity you... You're not going home safely." (Challenge Cup only) :"Must we do this? I don't like being cruel." (Challenge Cup only) :"Ahahahaha... You? Defeat me? Ahahaha... That's so laughable!" (Challenge Cup only) * Sending out first Pokémon :"Let's go!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :", go!" :"Knock it out!" :"!" :"Prepare for the end!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"The real battle starts now!" :"Good job!" :", come back!" :"Good! You can return!" * Own Pokémon faints :"WHAT?!? NO!!!" (Gym Leader Castle only) :"Arrrgh! What are you doing?!?" :"What? What are you saying?" (Challenge Cup only) * Player's Pokémon faints :"Magnificent!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Ha, ha, ha! That hit its weak spot! What? What's with that look?" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"What are you doing?!? Why did you let it hit you there?" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"How boring." * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"I can play it this way, too!" * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"Its Frustration is downright terrifying." * Successfully inflicting a status condition on the player's Pokémon :"Now what, kid?" (Challenge Cup only) :"I can do things this way, too." * If the player is defeated :"There! The end!" * After being defeated :"You're good. Why don't you join Team Rocket?" :"Well, isn't that a bummer!" :"I won't be able to look my associates in the face after this!" :"I must be dreaming this." (Challenge Cup only) :"...Not possible..." (Challenge Cup only) :"Waaaait! Who is this? This kid?" (Challenge Cup only) * After winning :"That was a wasted battle." :"This isn't the place for someone like you!" :"Have you considered giving up?" * If the battle ends in a draw :"What am I doing fighting against a brat like this?" * If the player runs from the battle :"Buh-bye!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ariana's first counterpart was based on her Generation II design and named Sham. She appeared in the . After the creation of , a second counterpart with Ariana's new official name and design appears alongside the other three Executives. Ariana and her teammates take control of Team Rocket from Carr, saying that they will stay true to 's intentions. Ariana later ambushes and to prevent them from intruding and interrupting their plans. Using her Pokémon, she manages to pin Silver to a tree while she faces Crystal alone. Despite the type advantage Crystal's Pokémon have, she is easily defeated by Ariana's powerful team. However, using his and the Earth Plate he obtained from Petrel, Silver manages to save Crystal and send Ariana and her Pokémon flying. Now facing Crystal alone, Ariana finishes off her Pokémon and explains her and her teammate's roles in capturing the legendary Pokémon . Suddenly, Arceus appears in front of them and Crystal attempts to capture it, shocking the Generals in the process. Despite her tenacity, Crystal ultimately fails in capturing the Pokémon and is sent flying into a tree. The Generals chase Arceus down and find it battling at the Ruins of Alph. Once Arceus takes them to the Sinjoh Ruins, the four Generals restrain Arceus and force it onto the Mystri Stage. Using its great powers, they force Arceus to create the legendary Pokémon , , and . Believing they have pleased their boss, Giovanni, Ariana, Proton, and Archer begin tearing up. However, Silver distracts them by flying towards the Pokémon so Gold and Crystal can finish off the other legendary Pokémon. Once they do so, Arceus, now freed from its restraints, uses its powers to send Ariana and the other Generals flying. During the final battle with Arceus, Ariana stayed away from the fight by hiding behind a rock with her teammates. After the battle had ended, Ariana left with the other Team Rocket members and . Pokémon was first used to attack Carr after he attempted to take over Team Rocket. Later, she was used to ambush and on Route 38, where she nearly swallowed Silver whole before pinning him to a tree. At the Sinjoh Ruins, Arbok was used to drag Arceus onto the Mystri Stage. Arbok's known moves are , , , and .}} was first used to battle Crystal at Route 38. Despite having a type disadvantage, she manages to nearly defeat Crystal's Archy. Later, she was used to drag Arceus to the Mystri Stage. Gloom's only known move is .}} is Ariana's mode of . It was first used to battle Crystal and easily defeated her Monlee. Later, it was used to drag Arceus onto the Mystri Stage. Murkrow's known moves are and .}} was first seen trying to stop Silver from reaching the Pokémon Arceus created. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Ariana appears in Jō's Big Adventure for the creation of the Red Gyarados. She has a Tag Battle against Jō and Lance. Pokémon in a Tag Battle against Jō and Lance where it was easily defeated by the Red Gyarados. Gloom's only known move is .}} Trivia * As she is the only female Executive in the Johto's Team Rocket, she could be easily adapted from her Generation II design in Generation IV. In this respect, she is the female counterpart of Archer, who was based on the original male Executive design. However, Proton and Petrel were designed from scratch. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Dark-type Trainers de:Athena es:Atenea fr:Ariane it:Atena ja:アテナ zh:雅典娜